(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening and closing module, a control method for the same, and an imaging apparatus using the same which can take multi-dimensional imaging.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus including an O-shaped gantry ring in which a hollow space is provided, and a C-shaped rotor which is disposed with the gantry ring so as to be rotatable in 360 degrees independently from the gantry ring has been introduced.
Such a conventional imaging apparatus is configured that a segment of the gantry ring is separable so that object (generally a patient) can be easily moved to the center portion of the gantry ring under various conditions. If the segment of the gantry ring is separated, an O-shaped gantry ring is converted into a C-shape. At this time, the rotor is disposed such that the gantry ring and the C shape are corresponding to each other (i.e., open parts are coincided), the imaging object can be easily moved to the center part of the gantry ring.
After setting the imaging object, the separated segment is re-coupled to the gantry ring, so the gantry ring becomes an O shape, and the C-shaped rotor rotates along a rail which is provided in the gantry ring, and thereby two-dimensional or three-dimensional imaging can be performed.
However, since the rotor is formed with a non-symmetrical C shape, there is a problem in that vibrations may occur during rotation thereof. In addition, the rotor is disposed in the gantry ring and only the rotor rotates apart from the gantry ring, so space occupied by the imaging apparatus becomes larger.